cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Issues
This is a list of issues for the Argentine ''Cybersix'' comic book series, which includes the complete 24 weekly issues and 45 monthly issues. It is written by Carlos Trillo and illustrated by Carlos Meglia. Cybersix was originally commissioned and published by the Italian publisher Eura Editoriale for the local magazine, Skorpio, from issues No.22 in 1992 to No.18 in 1996, making a total of 24 weekly issues. The success of the series lead to the publication of the monthly series from 1993 to 1999, making a total of 45 monthly issues. The series was translated into Spanish and published in Argentina in the magazine Puertitas in 1993 from No.33 to No.35. El Globo Editore also published Cybersix as its own comic brand, "Meridiana Comics: Cybersix," releasing three coloured issues subtitled The City of Monsters, which was then compiled to a single volume titled The Book of the Beast. Four specials were also published in 1995 titled Meridiana Blues, The Book of the Beast, Kidnapping in Meridiana and Chip Woman, the specials corresponding to the Italian monthly issues Meridiana Blues, Chimera and Life, Fantastic Creature of the Night, and Presidents Prefer Blondes, respectively. Planeta DeAgostini published Cybersix in Spain in 1995, releasing 6 volumes, which corresponds to the first 12 Italian weekly issues. Editions Vents d'Quest published the series in France from 1994 to 1998, releasing 12 volumes, which corresponds to the first 27 Italian monthly issues. Weekly Issues #Weekly Issue 1: A Piece of Night (Un Pezzo di Notte) Something in the Night (Algo en la Noche) #Weekly Issue 2: The Warehouse (Il Deposito) Better not to Dream (Mejor no Soñar) #Weekly Issue 3: Model "Type" (Modello "Type") Type: One More Step (Type: Un Paso Más) #Weekly Issue 4: On Childhood Memories (Ricordo D'Infanzia) Man and Woman (Hombre y Mujer) #Weekly Issue 5: Even Monsters they Dream (Anche I Mostri Sognano) Monsters Also Dream (Los Monstruos También Sueñan) #Weekly Issue 6: Meeting with Data 7 (Incontro Con Data 7) Data 7: Second Error (Data 7: Segundo Error) #Weekly Issue 7: Killing Machine (Macchina per Uccidere) Memories (Recuerdos) #Weekly Issue 8: Fixed Idea (Idea Fissa) The Bait and the Beast (El Cebo y la Bestia) #Weekly Issue 9: Overture (Ouverture) Virus #Weekly Issue 10: Happy Holidays (Buone Feste) First Christmas (Primera Navidad) #Weekly Issue 11: Jealousy (Gelosia) Genetics, Love and Jealousy (Genetica, Amor y Celos) #Weekly Issue 12: Joseph New Series (Nueva Serie) #Weekly Issue 13: Winners and Winners (Vincitori e Vinti) #Weekly Issue 14: Heart Issues (Questioni di Cuore) #Weekly Issue 15: The Maniac (Il Maniaco) #Weekly Issue 16: Fear of Blood (Paura del Sangue) #Weekly Issue 17: Instinct and Reason (Istinto e Ragione) #Weekly Issue 18: Fourth Power (Quarto Potere) #Weekly Issue 19: Hands On The City (Le Mani Sulla Città) #Weekly Issue 20: Nobody's Perfect (Nessuno è Perfetto) #Weekly Issue 21: His Image and Similarity (A Sua Immagine e Somiglianza) #Weekly Issue 22: Chrysalis (Crisalide) #Weekly Issue 23: Mortal Sex (Sesso Mortale) #Weekly Issue 24: Helmut Monthly Issues #Monthly Issue 1: Fantastic Creature of the Night (Fantastica Creatura Della Notte) Kidnapping in Meridiana (Secuestro en Meridiana) #Monthly Issue 2: Presidents Prefer Blondes (I Presidenti Preferiscono le Bionde) Chip Woman #Monthly Issue 3: Poison in the Blood (Veleno nel Sangue) #Monthly Issue 4: Meridiana Blues #Monthly Issue 5: Angels and Damned (Angeli e Dannati) #Monthly Issue 6: The Strength of the Memory (La forza del Ricordo) #Monthly Issue 7: The Hero and Victim (L'eroe e la Vittima) #Monthly Issue 8: Brother Moon (Fratello Moon) #Monthly Issue 9: What Happened to Frank Rabitti? (Che fine ha Fatto Frank Rabitti) #Monthly Issue 10: Grogro #Monthly Issue 11: Fable Black (Favola Nera) #Monthly Issue 12: The Stunt and Death (La Controfigura e la Morte) #Monthly Issue 13: Requiem for Adrian (Requiem per Adrian) #Monthly Issue 14: Truth is Always Double (La Verità è Sempre Doppia) #Monthly Issue 15: A Magician in Meridiana (Un mago a Meridina) #Monthly Issue 16: Chimera and Life (La Chimera e la Vita) The Book of Beasts (El Libro de la Bestia) #Monthly Issue 17: The Beast in the Soul (La belva Nellanima) #Monthly Issue 18: Goodbye, Adrian (Addio, Adrian) #Monthly Issue 19: In the name of the Son (In nome del Figlio) #Monthly Issue 20: Little Tyrants (Piccoli Tiranni) #Monthly Issue 21: The Thing (La Cosa) #Monthly Issue 22: All the Hells of the World (Tutti gli Inferni del Mondo) #Monthly Issue 23: The Best Revenge is Hate (La Miglior Vendetta e' L'odio) #Monthly Issue 24: An heir for Von Reichter (Un Erede per Von Reichter) #Monthly Issue 25: Life for Life (Vita per Vita) #Monthly Issue 26: Hate, Fear, Pain (Odio Paura Dolore) #Monthly Issue 27: The Last Hope (L'ultima Speranza) #Monthly Issue 28: The Capital of Hell (La Capital dell'inferno) #Monthly Issue 29: A Piece of Night (Un Pezzo di Notte) #Monthly Issue 30: At the Beginning (Bella senz'anima) #Monthly Issue 31: An Avenger for a Friend (Un Vendicatore per Amico) #Monthly Issue 32: A Son Named Gengis (Un Figlio di nome Gengis) #Monthly Issue 33: Juliet and Gengis (Juliet e Gengis) #Monthly Issue 34: Infinite Struggle (Il Ritorno di Lucas) #Monthly Issue 35: The Return of Lucas (Il Ritorno di Lucas) #Monthly Issue 36: The Future is Now (Il Futuro e' Adesso) #Monthly Issue 37: Wild Nights (Notti Selvagge) #Monthly Issue 38: A Chrysanthemum for Meridiana (Un Crisantemo per Meridiana) #Monthly Issue 39: The Night of Violence (La Notte della Violenza) #Monthly Issue 40: The Monster's Mother (La Madre del Mostro) #Monthly Issue 41: Night on Meridiana (Notte su Meridiana) #Monthly Issue 42: Between Life and Death (Tra la vita e la Morte) #Monthly Issue 43: Those Capital Sins (Quei Peccati Capitali) #Monthly Issue 44: Chimera #Monthly Issue 45: The Final Challenge (Sfida Finale) Other *The Adventure of Cyb (Le Avventure di Cyb) *Meridiana (issue) Trivia *The Argentine issue "Chip Woman" shares the same cover as the Italian issue "Goodbye Adrian", despite sharing the same story with "Presidents Prefer Blondes." **The Argentine issue "Kidnapping in Meridiana" also shares covers with "All the hells of the World" and shares the story of "Fantastic Creature of the Night." **Likewise with the Argentine cover for "Meridiana Blues" with "Chimera and Life", it's story actually shared with the Italian issue of the same name, "Meridiana Blues." Reference External Links *Historieteca Gallery Spanish Covers Argentina Puertitas 33 argentine cover (censored).jpg|Puertitas #33. Puertitas 34 argentine cover.jpg|Puertitas #34. Puertitas 35 argentine cover (censored).jpg|Puertitas #35. Argentine cover cityofmonsters 1.jpg|City of Monsters #1. Argentine cover cityofmonsters 2 (censored).jpg|City of Monsters #2. Argentine cover cityofmonsters 3.jpg|City of Monsters #3. Argentine cover 1.jpg|Meridiana Comics #1: Meridiana Blues. Argentine cover 2.JPG|Meridiana Comics #2: The Book of the Beast. Argentine cover 3.JPG|Meridiana Comics #3: Kidnapping in Meridiana. Argentine cover 4.JPG|Meridiana Comics #4: Chip Woman. Napoleones 1 v2 (censored).jpg|Issue #1 from Napoleones. Napoleones 2 (censored).jpg|Issue #2 from Napoleones. Napoleones 3.jpg|Issue #3 from Napoleones. Napoleones 4.jpg|Issue #4 from Napoleones. Argentine cover meridianacomics.jpg|Meridiana Comics. Spain Cybersix numero1 1.jpg|Volume 1. Cybersix numero2 00.jpg|Volume 2. Cybersix numero3 00.jpg|Volume 3. Cybersix numero4 00.jpg|Volume 4. Cybersix numero5 00.jpg|Volume 5. Cybersix numero6 00.jpg|Volume 6. French Collection Covers Cyber6 Fr v11.jpg|Volume 1. Cyber6 Fr v21.jpg|Volume 2. Cyber6 Fr v31.jpg|Volume 3. Cyber6 Fr v41.jpg|Volume 4. Cyber6 Fr v51.jpg|Volume 5. Cyber6 Fr v61.jpg|Volume 6. Cyber6 Fr v71.jpg|Volume 7. Cyber6 Fr v81.jpg|Volume 8. Cyber6 Fr v91.jpg|Volume 9. Cyber6 Fr v101.jpg|Volume 10. Cyber6 Fr v111.jpg|Volume 11. Cyber6 Fr v121.jpg|Volume 12. Italian Covers Skorpio Skorpio XVII002.jpg|Skorpio year 17 #2. Skorpio XVII021.jpg|Skorpio year 17 #21. Skorpio XVII024.jpg|Skorpio year 17 #24. Skorpio XVII043 (censored).jpg|Skorpio year 17 #43. Skorpio XX044 (censored).jpg|Skorpio year 20 #44. SkorpioXXI002 (censored).jpg|Skorpio year 21 #2. Specials speciale1a.jpg|Special 1/a. speciale1b.jpg|Special 1/b (alternate cover). speciale2.jpg|Special 2. speciale3 (censored).jpg|Special 3. speciale4.jpg|Special 4. Collections Italian cover 1 - cosmo 2018.jpg|Volume 1 from Cosmo. Italian cover 2 - cosmo 2018.jpg|Volume 2 from Cosmo. Italian cover 3 - cosmo 2018.jpg|Volume 3 from Cosmo. Italian cover 4 - cosmo 2018.jpg|Volume 4 from Cosmo. Italian cover 5 - cosmo 2018.jpg|Volume 5 from Cosmo. Coniglio1front-v1,3,5.jpg|Volume 1 from Coniglio. Coniglio2front-v7-9-12.jpg|Volume 2 from Coniglio. Coniglio3front-v15-13-10.jpg|Volume 3 from Coniglio. maxi.jpg raccolta1-v1-3.jpg raccolta2-v4-6.jpg raccolta3-v7-9.jpg raccolta4-v10-12.jpg raccolta5-v13-15.jpg raccolta6-v16-18.jpg retro.jpg retro2.jpg retro3.jpg retro4.jpg retro5.jpg retro6.jpg Monthly Issues 1-45 cybersixn1-fantastic_creature_of_the_night.jpg|Fantastic Creature of the Night. cybersixn2-presidents_prefer_blondes.jpg|Presidents Prefer Blondes. cybersixn3-poison_in_the_blood.jpg|Poison in the Blood. cybersixn4-meridiana_blues.jpg|Meridiana Blues. cybersixn5-angels_and_the_damned.jpg|Angels and the Damned. cybersixn6-the_power_of_remembrance.jpg|The Power of Remembrance. cybersixn7-the_hero_and_the_victim.jpg|The Hero and the Victim. cybersixn8-brother_moon (censored).jpg|Brother Moon. cybersixn9-what_happened_to_frank_rabitti.jpg|What Happened to Frank Rabitti? cybersixn10-grogro.jpg|Grogo. cybersixn11-black_tale.jpg|Black Tale. cybersixn12-the_v-shape_and_death.jpg|The V-Shape and Death. cybersixn13-reqiuem_for_adrian.jpg|Reqium for Adrian. cybersixn14-the_truth_is_always_double.jpg|The Truth is Always Double. cybersixn15-a_magician_in_meridiana (censored).jpg|A Magician in Meridiana. cybersixn16-the_chimera_and_life.jpg|The Chimera and Life. cybersixn17-the_beast_in_the_soul (censored).jpg|The Beast in the Soul. cybersixn18-farewell,_adrian.jpg|Farewell, Adrian. cybersixn19-in_the_name_of_his_son.jpg|In the Name of his Son. cybersixn20-little_tyrants (censored).jpg|Little Tyrants. cybersixn21-the_thing.jpg|The Thing. cybersixn22-all_the_hells_in_the_world.jpg|All the Hells in the World. cybersixn23-the_best_revenge_hatred.jpg|The Best Revenge Hatred. cybersixn24-an_heir_to_von_reichter.jpg|An Heir to Von Reichter. cybersixn25-life_for_life.jpg|Life for Life. cybersixn26-hate_fear_pain (censored).jpg|Hate, Fear, Pain. cybersixn27-the_last_hope (censored).jpg|The Last Hope. cybersixn28-the_capital_of_hell (censored).jpg|The Capital of Hell. cybersixn29-a_piece_of_the_night.jpg|A Piece of the Night. cybersixn30-beautiful_soul.jpg|Beautiful Soul. cybersixn31-a_seller_to_a_friend.jpg|A Seller to a Friend. cybersixn32-a_son_called_gengis.jpg|A Son Called Gengis. cybersixn33-juliet_and_gengis.jpg|Juliet and Gengis. cybersixn34-fight_infinite (censored).jpg|Endless Struggle. cybersixn35-the_return_of_lucas.jpg|The Return of Lucas. cybersixn36-the_future_is_now.jpg|The Future is Now. cybersixn37-wild_night.jpg|Wild Night. cybersixn38-a_chrysanthemum_for_meridiana.jpg|A Chrysanthemum for Meridiana. cybersixn39-the_night_of_violence.jpg|The Night of Violence. cybersixn40-the_mother_of_the_monster (censored).jpg|The Mother of the Monster. cybersixn41-night_on_meridiana.jpg|Night on Meridiana. cybersixn42-between_life_and_death.jpg|Between Life and Death. cybersixn43-those_deadly_sins.jpg|Those Deadly Sins. cybersixn44-chimera (censored).jpg|Chimera. cybersixn45-final_challenge.jpg|Final Challenge. Category:Information Category:Lists Category:Comic Series Category:Issues